Mrs. Keppel
'''Mrs Keppel '''is a character from the 2008 remake of Prom Night. She is the mother of Donna Keppel and was portrayed by Lori Heuring. She and her husband learned that their daughter was harassed at school by one of her teachers name Richard Fenton. They learned that he became psychotically obsessed with Donna and also learned that he talks about wanting to get sexually active with her. In order to protect her, they straddled him with a restraining order. This swirled Fenton into an obssessive rage and released his fury upon the family of his student. She is murdered in her son Joey's bedroom by Fenton while her daughter horrifyingly watched from under the bed. Prom Night Mrs. Keppel along with her husband learned that their daughter was being stalked by one of her obsessive teachers Richard Fenton. It was hard to for the parents to learn that he is too obsessed with Donna and that he was a sexual predator that talked about wanting to get sexually active with their daughter. After Donna reported Fenton to the principal, the school fired him, Fenton, however, still kept in contact with Donna. In order to protect their daughter, Mr and Mrs. Keppel reported Fenton to the police and straddled him with a restraining order, preventing him from ever coming to their home. Mrs. Keppel along with her family would soon become in danger. Later on that night, with Donna gone to the movies with her friend Lisa Hines, Fenton broke into their home and first snuck up behind Mr. Keppel while he was watching football and slit his throat. Mrs. Keppel and her son Joey witnessed her husband's demise and she told her son to hide in his bedroom. Fenton, however, got to Joey and while Joey unsucessfully tried to use his baseball bat as a weapon, Fenton grabbed the boy and stabbed him before sliting his throat and throwing him on the bed in his bedroom. Fenton begin to chase Mrs. Keppel. Death Fenton continued to chase his prey just as his former student returned home from the movies. Mrs. Keppel tried to hide in the master bedroom but Fenton found her and interrogated her into revealing her daughter's whereabouts. Mrs. Keppel, however, refused to answer terrified over the deaths of her husband and son as she kept fleeing from the psychotic Fenton. When Donna sees the dead corpse of her younger brother and backs into the hallway in shock, she hears a noise and goes to hide under Joey's bed. Mrs. Keppel came in and tried to hold the door of her son's room closed (not knowing that her daughter was hiding under the bed). Fenton forced open the door knocking the woman down where she hit the floor. Fenton held her down telling her "she belongs to me". He claims that he knows she knows and that she's her mother, again he demanded to know Donna's whereabouts. Mrs. Keppel turns her head towards her daughter and sees that she's hiding under the bed. In order to save her, she simply tells Fenton that she's at a sleepover. Enraged, Fenton kills her by stabbing her in the stomach four times, while a horrified Donna watched from under the bed. The only memory Donna has of mother now was the golden shawl that her mother used to wear to her prom night years ago. Donna wears the shawl, during her prom night, but later loses it when she is attacked by Fenton and while she's hiding under the hotel bed, Fenton grabs the shawl and sniffs it in an attempt to find Donna. Trivia *Mrs. Keppel was a fun loving mother to Donna and along with her husband they attempted to protect their daughter. *Mrs. Keppel and her husband also were responsible for giving Richard Fenton the restraining order to keep him away from their daughter. This backfired as the action would drive Fenton insane and would lead to his killing spree by having the Keppel family as his first victims. Category:Victims Category:Prom Night 2008 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females